<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THROTTLE'S VISIT TO KRISTIN by RebelStoryTeller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106246">THROTTLE'S VISIT TO KRISTIN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller'>RebelStoryTeller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biker Mice From Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THROTTLE'S VISIT TO KRISTIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was late at night when six year old Kristin Baitmore finally crossed over into the heavenly after life and checked in to be sure that she was due to be there at that time. After confirming her arrival, the desk clerk gave her a shoe box full of heavenly dream guest passes to send out to her loved ones when ever she felt lonely and homesick for earth. After being showed to her room which was the same room that she had been given before when she had been sick and died, Kristin was thankful to see a comfortable bed waiting to cushion her weary body. After Kristin had passed her judgement, she was permitted to enter the pearl gates into Heaven. The first person that would be there to welcome her back would be a surprise for he didn't know that Kristin had come back after being shot and killed in a botched up kidnapping. So our story begins.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kristin walking around and taking out her clothes from the trunks that were in her room mutters:</strong> I am so exhausted that I could fall asleep on my feet. Thankfully this is the last trunk that I have to unpack then I can hit the shower and crawl under the sheets and go to sleep for the rest of the night. I'll hopefully have time in the morning to figure out what I'm supposed to do and where I'm supposed to be according to this time table and package that was given to me. Man I thought that I'd be living the high life here, not still have to go to school! Oh well I  guess you can't have your cake and eat it too.<strong> (Unpacks her pictures of her and the guys before she was kidnapped then shot and killed and left to die in an alley way only to be found dead a few hours later by Modo who swore to get his revenge on the coward that killed her when she was only six years old and had her whole life ahead of her and goes about hanging them up on the wall and setting them on the night stand and slipping little pictures into the frame of the heart shaped mirror. As she went about making her room homey, a sudden knock on the door startled her so much that she almost dropped her favourite picture on the floor which would have shattered the delicate frame and glass. Regaining her balance, Kristin carefully hung the picture on the wall then went and opened the door to see who could possibly be on the otherside of the door. Walking over to the door, Kristin began to wonder who could possibly be on the other side of the door when she had arrived so late at night she didn't think that anyone knew that she had arrived.)</strong> I wonder who that could be at this time of the night? <strong>(Opens door and finds ten year old Edward Worthingston her only dearest boyfriend from another life on the other side and says)</strong> E-Edward?! C'min, I haven't seen you in ages! <strong>(Turns and shuts the door after Edward entered her room and says)</strong> How did you know that I was here? It's pretty late and I didn't think anyone knew that I was here.</p><p><strong>Edward pulls Kristin into is well muscled arms for a long tight hug and says:</strong> I read the register and found your name and room number. No one but me knows that you are here officially. I just couldn't resist stopping by and finding out why your here.</p><p><strong>Kristin returning Edward's hug says:</strong> From what the Registar told me I was kidnapped then in an act of cowardice, my abductor shot and killed me then ran off leaving me in a dirty alley way to die. I died shortly after the boys found me but before they could find out if I was alive or dead, unfortunately Modo had to pick up my limp arm and frantically feel for a non existant pulse. When he finally seen the blood on the front of my sailor shirt, he knew that they were too late and that I was dead. Shot and killed by a coward who didn't want me to live but wanted to live himself.</p><p><strong>Edward releases Kristin and says:</strong> Ahh the samething happened to me. Three years ago I was kidnapped and held for 99.9 Million dollars Ransome, when my parents paid it all off, I was shot a point blank range by a cop who opened fire without knowing that Romeo had me bound and gagged as a hostage. As a matter of fact when my parents had him charged with intentional manslaughter, he admitted on the stand that he was instructed not to leave any one alive and to kill all who dwelled inside the hangar. He stated that his commanding officer knew that there was a hostage inside and when he presented the problem of a hostage his commanding officer repeated his commands to kill all who were inside that way there would be no way for anyone to escape. So the charges against the innocent cop were dropped and his commanding officer was charged and found guilty of knowledge of a hostage situation and first degree manslaughter and was stripped of his rank and tossed in prison for life. So is there anyone in particular that you want to pay a visit to? I can get the info we need and take you to who ever you want to see.</p><p><strong>Kristin thinks of who she would love to see more than anyone else and says:</strong> Yeah, momma or pappa. Who ever you can find.</p><p><strong>Edward knowing exactly who Kristin was talking about says:</strong> Well, I only know where to find father. I have no idea where mother would be. So turn yourself into an eight year old mousling and follow me. I know exactly where father's room is,needless to say he keeps begging me to reunite you two if ever you came back, I swore on my honor to bring you to him and if I don't do it he'll never forgive me. Oh good your ready, well then lets go reunite you with father. <strong>(Walks over to Kristin's door and opens it then beckons her to follow him across the hall to room 513 where he stops and knocks twice on the door calling out in a low tone of voice)</strong> Father? It's James Edward, I've got someone with me who wants to see you. I'm sorry if you're sleeping and I've woke you,we can come back in the morning if it's more convenient for you to get your sleep.</p><p><strong>Morcam wakes up to hear James Edward's voice on the other side of his door and calls out:</strong> Just give me a second James,don't leave.<strong> (Throws back his bed covers, slides his bathrobe on top of his night clothes, slides out of bed and quickly sticks his feet into his boots then gets up,walks over to his door then opens it and says)</strong> What is it James? Do---<strong>(Spies a familiar dress and hair ribbon and with his heart in his throat he says)</strong> Precious? That you? After all this time?</p><p><strong>Kristin hears the familiar voice and feels her eyes fill with tears as she flies into her father's protective arms crying:</strong> Papa! Oh papa! I-I've come home again!</p><p><strong>Morcam wraps his arms around Kristin and says to Edward:</strong> Thank you Edward, you've brought the sunshine back to my life by bringing your sister back to me. You can go on back to your own room son and get to bed and get some sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Edward nods then,briefly joins his sister in his father's arms for one last goodnight hug,then heads down the hall where he slips into his own room for the night.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam picks up and carries his child into his room and says:</strong> Oh my Precious darling, you're safe now, papa's got you and he's never going to let go ever again. I gave up on you too soon when you were sick and you left my side leaving me not knowing how I was going to face each day without you or how I was going to tell your brothers,sister or how I was going to tell everyone else that you were dead. Oh how I prayed that we'd be together again here in heaven. <strong>(Picking up strange vibrations from his daughter, Morcam closed his eyes and seen the gun that had killed young Kristin and says) Precious, I keep seeing a firearm and a bullet and you lying dead in an alley way. How did you get here? I'll drop the subject if you can't bear to talk about it but it's best to get all your feelings out into the open. (Carries Kristin over to his bed,lays her on it and says)</strong> Here you can lay on my bed, you're tired and I can feel it.</p><p><strong>Kristin kicks off her dress shoes,stretches her weary exhausted body out and nestles her head into her father's scent soaked pillow and says:</strong> From what I was told when I checked in, I was kidnapped,then in an act of cowardice, my abductor pulled the trigger of his gun and killed me. He left me laying in a puddle of blood bleeding from the bullet wound. With the majority of my blood gone, I had enough strenght to activate my tracking device that was given to me by Terrence so that if something ever happened to me, I could easily activate the tracker and the boys would be able to find me. This time they weren't so lucky, by the time they were in the area of where the signal was coming from, I was already dead. <strong>(Sits up and rests her head against the palm of her hand to keep the inital memory from over whelming her and continues her story saying)</strong> They-they didn't know that I was already dead, Modo thought that I had just passed out and didn't hear him calling. He kept calling my name as he cautiously approached me, but he didn't get a response so he gently and carefully flipped me over on my back and seen the bullet hole in my side and all the blood and knew he was too late to save me. Everyone on Mars was shocked at the news that I was dead, though I do believe that Mac,Rimfire,Pike and Stoker took it extreamly hard because they want the cowardly killer to be brought to justice and tried then tossed into prison for life.</p><p><strong>Morcam shocked into silence at his child's story drops into a chair and says:</strong> You-you were murdered as an act of cowardice? Oh your poor friends have to go through the agony of going to your funeral and having to face all your belongings with memories and flashbacks flooding their memories.<strong> (Remembers his promise to Throttlerian, Vinceenzaro, Terrenceran, Arrenceran,Anakian and Stokergent, stands up and walks over to his wall and knocks four times and waits for a response. After getting one he whaps two more times and someone knocked on his door and he went and answered and opens it to reveal Throttlerian, Vinceenzaro, Terrenceran, Arrenceran, Anakian and Stokergent standing on the otherside and says)</strong> Come on inside, she's arrived safely though her story is not a plesant one for her to remember. Telling it to me, she almost passed out so a word of warning to watch your questions and try not to wear her out, she died at the hands of a modern coward.</p><p><strong>Stokergent walks over to Kristin who was resting her head against the palm of her left hand and gathers her into his arms saying:</strong> A coward killed you? How? Why you?</p><p><strong>Kristin in a weary tone of voice:</strong> He pulled the trigger of his gun and killed me. He wanted to live but didn't know what to do with me so he shot me in the chest and left me for dead.</p><p><strong>Stokergent gently hugs the exhausted Kristin and says:</strong> Maybe we should just give her a swift hug and kiss and let her get back to her room and get into bed, she's exhausted. The time and atmosphere change has exhausted her supply of strength. <strong>(Drops a swift kiss on Kristin's cheek and says)</strong> Go back to your room,bath,get into your night clothes,go to bed and get a good night's sleep. You'll feel better in the morining and you have to get up early for school too, you didn't think that you'd get out of going to school did you? We'll stop by at 7:30 to pick you up for breakfrast and after breakfrast, we'll help you find your classes then pick you up at 10:45 for lunch and bring you back in time for your afternoon classes that start at 12:00. Classes for the first few weeks end at 12:15. After that depending on how you feel, we'll show you around. Kristin?<strong> (Notices that Kristin had fallen asleep and says)</strong> One at a time a swift hug and kiss then we'll all go back to our rooms and go to bed for once and sleep easier now that she's safe.</p><p>
  <strong>Terranceran comes over,sweeps Kristin into his arms and hugs the sleeping Kristin then kisses her soft cheek then lays her in Arrence's arms so he could hug and kiss her goodnight. Then he lays Kristin in Throttlerian's arms so he could hug and kiss the sleeping six year old then laid her in his uncle's arms as he kissed and hugged her goodnight then laid her into Vinceenzaro's arms as he hugged and kissed her goodnight and laid her into her father's arms so he could take her back to her room and put her to bed.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam follows his friends out the door and enter's Kristin's room where he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes and pulled out an oversized tshirt for her to wear and gently shakes her saying: </strong>Come on Precious, change out of your good clothes and into your night clothes and get into bed and I'll tuck you in for the night. That's it, change out of those clothes and into your pj's and I'll be back in a moment.<strong> (Goes into the adjacent bathroom,closes the door to do his duty and leaves Kristin to change out of her dress and into her night shirt that was once Modo's old FF shirt. When he came back into Kristin's room, he found her laying on top of her folded down covers sound asleep and gently pulls the warm covers up around her shoulders and tucks her acient bear into the crook of her arms, kisses her head and whispers) </strong>I'm right across the hall Precious, knock on my door if you need me. Sweet dreams,I'll see you in the morning. <strong>(Looks up and notices that Kristin had a half unpacked steamer trunk sitting at the foot of the bed and decides to finish unpacking the trunk for her while she slept thinking to himself) </strong>Hmm, precious didn't finish unpacking her trunk, maybe I should finish it for her and get this thing out of her way so that she won't get hurt if she needs to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night or come to my room after a bad dream. I should go and get--<strong>(Peers into the steamer trunk and sees only a few Photo Albums on the bottom under neath several school uniforms on padded hangers and says)</strong> No,no need to awaken the others just for a few school uniforms that need to be hung in her closet. I can do it myself, he who works alone,works faster.<strong> (Leans into the steamer trunk and pulls out the school uniforms and carries them to the closet and hangs them up on the rack, then returns to the trunk and pulls out the Photo Albums and sets them on the shelf according to the year on the side that only took five minutes of his time and he went back to the steamer trunk one final time to be sure that everything had been put away.  Suddenly Morcam sees something on the bottom of the trunk and notices the midnight blue jewlery bag that he had stuck in her coffin when she had died at age 6 sitting on the very bottom of the trunk along with the jewlery box that he had bought in the market place and had given her on her third birthday,something that she had always cherished and kept hidden in a secret location in her room that not even he knew how to find. Carefully picking it up out of the trunk, Morcam carefully carried it over to Krisitn's dressing table and set it down then went back and made sure everything was finally put away and came across her address book and shoe box of golden dream gate passes and thought) </strong>Hmm Kristin's address book, who would be the first person to get a golden dream gate pass? <strong>(Opens the address book and comes across Arrence's dencedant Arrence's name and says to him self) </strong>Hmm Arrence "Pike" Cley is first off on her list so maybe I should wake her and ask who gets these passes.<strong> (Gently shakes the sleeping Kristin and says to her after she had awakened)</strong> Sorry to awaken you Precious, but how do you want these Golden Dream Gate Passes distributed?</p><p><strong>Kristin looks at the first name in her address book and says:</strong> There should be a list in the back of that book of who gets one first. The first person should be Vinnie, thenThrottle,then Modo,then ,then Stoker,then Mac,then Pike,then Terrence,then Rimfire, then who ever comes after Rimfire should be Thomas and after Thomas should be Joel,then Brock,then Chad,then Strain,then Carbine then Charley and then the last package goes to those who are in the future and don't know about my death yet. Just don't hand out the unlimited passes which are the silver ones. They come after the guset pass visits have all been used up.  Just use my dark blue inked pen to enscribe the persons name on the pass and the pass will automatically appear on that person's nightstand or pillow.</p><p><strong>Morcam nods his head in understanding and says:</strong> So follow the list in the back of this book and hand out the passes to all who are on the list? Great I can do that simple chore. <strong>(Watches as Kristin settles back down to sleep for the night and retucks her covers around her shoulders and under her chin then whispers) </strong>Sweet dreams Precious,I'll see you in the morning.<strong> (Picks up Kristin's dark blue inked pen and writes in calligraphic letters the first name on the list and watched in amazement as the pass vanished from his hand and landed on Throttle's vest where he was certained to find it. One by one, Morcam enscribed all of the passes and all the  passes went to the rightful recipiant leaving only the unlimited visitor's passes in the bottom of the box. Recapping his child's favourite pen, Morcam slid the box under Kristin's bed and sat the pen on the dresser,kissed her head goodnight once more,set her alarm for 7:05 then left her room leaving her to dream sweet dreams feeling better that his child was safe and near by.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>7:05 The Next Morning-Alarm Buzzing,Door opens and Morcam quietly slips in to the still soundly sleeping Kristin's room and walks over to her bed and gently awakens her.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam gently shaking Kristin awake saying</strong>: Rise and shine Precious, it's five after seven,time to get up and have a hot bath, then get dressed for school.</p><p><strong>Kristin groans and sits up pushing her warm comforters away from her warm body and mutters</strong>: <em>What ever happened to last night? It's too early to be getting up! Who invented this hour of the morning? Just give me five minutes with the creep and I'll kill 'em! </em><strong>(Calls out)</strong>Alright I'm up papa,I'm up. <strong>(Hears water running in her bathroom and catches sight of her father's familiar white shirt and blue pants and realizes that he's running her bath water to make things go faster yawns and stretches then says) </strong>Papa?</p><p><strong>Morcam comes out of the adjacent bathroom and says: </strong>Well good morning sleepy head, I didn't think that I had gotten through to you in your dreams. Shinny out of your shirt and socks and hop into your warm bath,I'm going back to my room to get straightened up, so that you can have your privacy.<strong> (Turns and leaves Kristin's room to give her some privacy so that she could undress and get bathed)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Kristin climbs out of bed,grabs her towel and heads into the bathroom where she closes the door and prepares to climb into a warm bath.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Twentyfive minutes later, a freshly bathed Kristin emerges from her bathroom and walks over to her closet to choose that day's clothes. Kristin knew that the first day of school meant no uniform,since the Registar had informed her of the first causal week of the school year, that meant she could wear what ever she wanted. After careful consideration and lots of careful thought, Kristin had mentally prepared her school outfit not to look like she was a first grader. So from her closet she chose her white tshirt, dark blue sleevless hooded vest and her black jeans and to complete the outfit she chose her red, black,blue and white running shoes and Freedom Fighter hat. Grabbing her bookbag up off the chair, Kristin opened it and stuck in her disks and laptop computer,a couple of pencil cases and some note books for her other classes. Just as she was lacing up her running shoes, her father came back across the hall and knocked on her door.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam gently knocks on Kristin's door then opens it and walks in and says:</strong> Oh good your ready. Lets get going if we want a big breakfrast to start off our day. Nice outfit, it suits you right down to the shoes and hat. <strong>(Both Morcam and Kristin leave her room and meet up with the others and headed to the breakfrast hall where Morcam told Kristin that she could have anything that she wanted for breakfrast saying)</strong> Pick anything you want for breakfrast, there's no limit to how many things or how much you can have to eat. There's not even a limit to what you can have to drink. No one here is going to say "No you can't have this it's too sweet and sugar loaded, eat healthy, don't eat that you'll get sick, no no pop for breakfrast, it'll make you hyper all day long. No you can't have cereal, pancakes, waffels, toaster strudles,and bagles for breakfrast, that's too much and you'll gripe about a stomach ache all day and be sick at school." No one here is going to get on your case about what and what not to eat, it's all  up to what you feel like eating. Nor will anyone force you to take the Ritilin pills that  you came with. Everything is totally and completly  up to what you want to do but they do enforce the rule that you must attend school everyday and have at least one hour of study time.</p><p><strong>Kristin shocked that no one makes breakfrast choices but herself and says: </strong>Gee I've always wanted two bagles, a pop and two toaster strudles for breakfrast, but we could never find them in the grocer's freezer.  <strong>(Steps up to the breakfrast nook and picks out two chocolate chip bagles with cream cheese,two toaster strudles and a bottle of Diet Pepsi then follows her father who had waited for her to the table where he sat. Sitting her plates, bottle and glass on the table, Kristin sits on the vacant chair between Terrenceran and Arrenceran and proceeds to chow down on her two bagles as every one else ate their breakfrast. A few minutes later Kristin's watch alarm went off signalling the end of her breakfrast meal and time to get to class. Sticking her extra bagle and toaster strudle into two sandwich bags and recapping her pop, Kristin and her father headed to the school where Kristin had automatically been enrolled in. Upon arrival, Kristin said)</strong> What time do I set my watch for so that I'll be ready to go for lunch when you arrive papa?</p><p><strong>Morcam: </strong>Set your alarm for 9:45, I'll be waiting in the main lobby.<strong> (Hugs his child and opens the door to allow Kristin to enter her first class of the day.</strong></p><p><strong>Neil turns around and sees a new face to his class and says: </strong>Well well well, welcome Kristin. Grab your favourite seat in your favourite spot and wait for the rest of these guys to show up. Feel free to finish what ever you didn't get a chance to finish eating at breakfrast. I realize that they don't give you guys enough time to bath,dress,collect homework,grab your bags,get in line for breakfrast and eat, so I instituted the rule eat in class but don't let me see it or I'll ask you to put it out of my sight and don't eat when there's a guest speaker or the Vice Principal is here, Ms.Channingston highly re-enforces the no food in the classroom or desks rule. But I don't really care, you guys need your nourishment to last until the day is over and you can go for your long lunch breaks.</p><p>
  <strong>As Kristin  went through her morning classes, her father was taking care of some personal business of his own,but when Kristin's watch alarm signalled that it was 9:30, she immediately grabbed her book bag and carefully slid her notebook computer and notebooks into her book bag then slid it on her back and went to the main hall to see if her father was there waiting to take her to lunch. Much to her dismay her father wound up being late which was nothing like the Morcam she knew. The Morcam Dorial she knew was always punctual in picking her up,so she started to get mad but remembered that he had said that he had business to take care of. Finding an empty chair in the hall way, Kristin sat down and waited for her father to arrive. After glancing at her watch, Kristin realized that her last morning class had been dismissed ten minutes early and that her father wasn't late but rather she was early. Kristin had not long to wait because her father was coming up the sidewalk and she went out to meet him and grabbed his hand and they went off to have lunch. While Kristin was eating her lunch,her father broke the news that he had recieved to Kristin.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam clears his throat and says:</strong> Kristin you don't have to report to your afternoon classes. They decided not to hold afternoon classes but they will resume next week when they want you to wear a school uniform. And by the way, after you've rested you'll be having a visitor who wants to see you. As for now, I want you to take your time eating and then go back to your room and curl up for the afternoon and have a nice long restful nap to replenish your strength and energy.</p><p><strong>Kristin stiffles a yawn due to food being in her mouth, swallows the food with a quick drink of pop then says:</strong> Great, I'm rather tired. Did they say who the visitor would be?</p><p><strong>Morcam shakes his head and says:</strong> No sorry precious, they didn't say who it was. They just said there would be a visitor coming to see you from the other side. Someone who recieved their dream pass first and wants to see you bad enough that they're willing to come to see you tonight or rather later in the earthtime afternoon. As for now, I want you to finish eating and then go back to your room and have an afternoon nap. I'll knock on your door when the visitor arrives.</p><p><strong>Kristin nods and finishes eating the last of her large pepperoni pizza and swallows the last of her pop that was in her glass and put the cap on the bottle and slid off her chair saying:</strong> I'm going back to my room to go to sleep for a while before my guest arrives later on.<strong> (Picks up her knapsack,gathers her garbage off the table, walks over to the recycling bins and dumps her pizza box into the bin designated for it and sticks her glass into the plastic recycling bin and heads for her bedroom where she opens her door, walks in,kicks it shut and drops her bag on the floor. She then kicks off her shoes,changes into her night shirt removes her ball cap,then undoes her hair ribbon and sets it aside. After folding and putting away her clothes, Kristin crawls under the covers and soon after her head is on the pillows, Kristin is sound asleep. Though Kristin's body slept, her psychic powers were hard at work reading the minds of her best friends on earth to see who was coming to visit her and finally came to the answer of Throttle who loved her dearly enough to keep her from doing anything dumb or naive.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>2:45 p.m.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam comes to Kristin's door and knocks. After hearing a muffled "Come in papa", he opened her door and walked in saying: </strong>Your visitor's waiting in the lobby. Do you want me to bring them here? or are you going to go to them as you are?</p><p><strong>Kristin yawns and says: </strong>I have no problem with who ever it is coming into my room. I've gotten myself into a nice warm rut and I don't plan on pulling myself out of bed until suppertime.</p><p><strong>Morcam nods his head and says: </strong>ThenI'll be back shortly with your visitor.<strong> (Closes Krisitn's bedroom door, goes to the lobby and retrieves her visitor then leads him to her bedroom saying) </strong>All you have to do is knock, she's in there, just too comfortable to get out of her warm, cozy bed.</p><p><strong>Throttle gently whaps on Kristin's bedroom door then opens it saying:</strong> Hi lazy, time to get up and entertain your guest until he has to leave.</p><p><strong>Kristin yawns and says:</strong> Door's open, walk in if you want and make yourself cozy, I'll be awake in a few minutes.</p><p><strong>Throttle closes the door behind him,walks over to Kristin's bed and deliberately tickles her rib cage forcing her to wake up saying:</strong> I'm not stopping until you are awake and listening to me bore you to death with what I have to say.</p><p><strong>Kristin no longer able to stop snickering says: </strong>Alright you proved your point! I'm up now I'm up!</p><p><strong>Throttle stops tickling Kristin's tiny ribs and sits down on the bed and says: </strong>Nice room,just like the one you left behind in the other life. How long has it been here? A year? A month?</p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>A day here is equivalant to about six years and six months on earth. It's hard to believe that I've been gone all that time and only a day has passed for me here, when an entire six years and six months have passed for you. Each day must seem like forever without me there.</p><p><strong>Throttle realizes that Kristin was right and says: </strong>Yeah, each day <em>does</em> seem like forever without you there. But we get by, we just try to block out any unwanted images that we don't want to see and go on with the happier memories of your short life.  Looking through all the photo albums at the pictures of us and you just makes the happier times seem even happier for us to bear. Each of us is handling this in our own way and each one of us grieves over the loss of you in our own special way. Not one of us greives or rejoices at the memories the exact same way. Each of us was created to be diffrent and unique and that's what we all are to each other. Each of us leans on the other for emotional support and a leaning post for when hard times hit and hit hard that way we don't fall and get caught unaware of the curve balls that life will throw at us. I can't stay long,considering that I told the others that I was only going to lay down for an hour since I was feeling wiped out. How long has it been so far for my body back on earth?</p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>Oh about two hours, but not to worry, the others are still sleeping as well. You'll know when your needed again. <strong>(Glances at the clock set to earth time and says)</strong> Oh wait a minute! My fault I said two hours, the others have been up for at least an hour and twenty minutes trying to wake you up. Something's happened and they need you. Go on, you can always come back later. I'm not going anywhere except to the bathroom for a nice hot bath then back to bed.</p><p><strong>Throttle: </strong>Before I have to go, I brought something along for you to remember me by <strong>(Produces a dozen pink roses and four velvet boxes in a beige bag and hands them to Kristin saying)</strong> Don't open the bag until I'm gone the roses I got when I crossed over here to see you;though I don't know how I got here <strong>(Rubs the back of his head in confusion while saying)</strong>  I was sleeping, then suddenly I'm here with these.<strong> (Gestures to the roses and bag in Kristin's arms and hand)</strong></p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>You-your mind,heart and soul were reaching out for me, the Golden Dream Pass picked up on what you were thinking and brought you here. <strong>(Takes flowers and bag from Throttle's hands and looks up at him and says)</strong> T-they're beautiful,thank you.</p><p><strong>Throttle suddenly hears three familiar voices calling his name and says:</strong> Did you hear something or am I hearing things?</p><p><strong>Kristin hears Vinnie calling Throttle's name and says: </strong>No I hear it too. Vinnie's calling your name. Its time for you to wake up and go on with your life. I-it's time-time for you to go now before you're trapped here.  I'll miss you more than ever now.</p><p><strong>Throttle grips Kristin's tiny well manicured hand in his and gently squeezes it saying: </strong>I'd rather be here then alive without you with me. Promise-promise that you'll meet me again later t'night in the judgement room, say 'round midnight?</p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>I-I can't say that I'll be there at exactly midnight but I'll try.  If you stay here,then your body will stop functioning and die. You don't really wanna have that happen do you?</p><p><strong>Throttle realizes the seriousness of a fatal mistake,stands up and says: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Kristin:</strong> Well then it's time for you and me to go. You're needed back on your side of the line and I have classes to attend in the morning.<strong> (Sets the flowers in a glass of water on her night stand and the bag down on her bed,then stands up on her bed to hug Throttle saying) </strong>Go on before the gates are shut and you get stuck here forever.</p><p>
  <strong>Throttle hugs Kristin then picks her up off the bed,lays her down and tucks her back into her bed,turns and heads in the direction of her door,opens it then heads in the direction of the time portal and in a bright flash of light he jerks awake on the other side of life to go and protect the city from Limburger.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kristin sits up in bed and opens the velvet boxes one by one to reveal a pair of diamond studded midnight blue earrings, a diamond choker, a diamond bracelet, a midnight blue satin velvet hair ribbon lay wrapped in pale blue tissue paper and she finally got to the fourth and final velvet box that was bigger than the other three and opened it revealing the diamond studded tiara that the Newly trained Midnight Warrior had been wearing when she was shot and killed. Looking up to the sky, Kristin said with tears in her eyes: </strong>Thank you Throttle and I hope that you arrived back to the other side safely.<strong> (Picks up the boxes and carefully slides them back into the bag, stands up and picks her flowers up then calls the front desk where she leaves a message form for her father telling him that her guest had left and got out of bed. Once she had hung up and got out of bed, Kristin brought out the Crystal Vase and filled it with water then sat the flowers in it,then proceeded to undress and get ready for her bath so that she could get some sleep before having to meet Throttle at midnight. Going into her bathroom with her robe on,Kristin turned on the water and stuck the plug into the tub and filled it with steamy water then went to her medicine cabinit and pulled out her face wash,tooth brush and tooth paste and her shampoo and her comb to comb her hair before washing it and slipped off her robe and slid into the warm inviting water. Five minutes after Kristin had slid into the bath tub, her father came knocking on her partially opened door.)</strong></p><p><strong>Morcam walks up to the registration desk and picks up his message then heads to his daughter's room and notices that his child's door was open a crack and gently knocks on Kristin's door then opens it and walks in to find Kristin's night shirt tossed on her bed and calls out in a worried tone of voice:</strong> Kristin? Precious is everything alright? Where are you Precious? <strong>(Notices that the bathroom door was open a bit and gently knocks on the door then opens it wide enough to poke his head in to see Kristin in the tub then says)</strong> Precious are you alright? It's darned near supper time baby, if you're having a bath, I suggest that you hurry it up and get out,dry off and get dressed.  Or I can do you a favor and bring you what ever you want to eat.</p><p><strong>Kristin opens her eyes,sits up and says: </strong>Yes papa, I'm fine why? Did you forget that I entertained him here in my room? He really needed someone to talk to, so he came to me. He's still struggling with the fact that I've been dead a year and six months on earth. Would you bring me a pizza and a two litre bottle of diet Pepsi and a couple of cartons of Ice Cream and some Doritos Cool Ranch Corn Chips please?</p><p><strong>Morcam opens the bathroom door and comes in with Kristin's night clothes draped over his arm and says:</strong> I was worried Because 1: Your door was half open and two I came in and found your clothes in a heap on your bed and three I had no idea that your guest had left. I had forgotten that your guest came here then when he left, you needed to use the bathroom then called the registration desk, left a message for me,got out of bed,decided to have a bath and  left the light on and the door half opened. Kristin did you forget something on your bed? Something that you'll be needing when you get out of the tub?</p><p><strong>Kristin sits up and smacks her hand against her forehead saying:  </strong>My night clothes and towel! Oops, must've forgottent to bring them in before getting into the tub! Thanks</p><p><strong>Morcam takes several deep breaths and says: </strong>You-your right precious, oops is one way to put things. Another way to put things is, you realize that you left your night clothes and towel on the bed after you've gotten into the tub and are all wet. You probably remember that snow storm that came out of now where when you and your siblings were on your way home. when you four came up missing and my entire life structure fell down around my ears and I didn't know how to go on with my life with out you four there to protect, everything I did just seemed exteremly usless. I still went to get food and clothes for myself and your mother, but that was about it, I never went to any of the socials that were held at the palace even though I was informed ahead of time that I was invited. It just seemed uninteresting after you died. But Throttlerian and your mother put their foot down and said enough is enough, either you come to this social or we'll force you to come. It's been almost two hours and this is the second biggest social that you'll attend besides <em>my</em> New Year's Bash and it'll take your mind off of Kristin, Alexander, Jamie and James. Besides, they've probably taken shelter at Arrenceran's home for the duration of the storm. Remember,they're smart kids,they know what to do when things get tough. He was right, it was useless going out in a raging blizzard to search for you four, even though it was in the middle of the day.  Sure all you have to do is call room service and they'll bring you what ever it is that you want to eat. The number to dial is 1431.</p><p><strong>Kristin leans forward and pulls the plug out of the tub,carefully stands up and allows her father to wrap her pale blue towel around her wet hair and her warm fuzzy bunny printed security towel around her wet body and lift her out of the tub saying after he had put her down: </strong>Thanks papa, I can manage from here. You can go and call room service for me while I dry off and get dressed. <strong>(Waits until her father had gone into her bedroom, then proceeds to towel off and slip into clean underwear and slip her shorts on the slides her night shirt on. After drying off, Kristin slips her socks back on and removes the towel from her hair. As she walked into her bedroom, Kristin was tugging a comb through her hair while saying: </strong>Danged, some people wind up with easy to manage hair and what do I get? Martian Steel Wool for hair! Hair that won't co-operate after being washed.<strong> (Squeezes some detangler into her hair and allows her father to comb her hair out. With each stroke through her hair, the comb starts gliding through the tangles until her hair was shining,then Kristin slid her robe off and sat back on top of her blankets saying)</strong> Too true, you've got two eight year old daughters and two eight year old sons who are your first children and you are bound to make some mistakes in raising me but that's to be expected from someone who has never raised a child before in their entire life. Before you leave, could you lay out the outfit I arrived wearing for me? I might be getting that second chance you want me to have.<strong>(Crawls onto her father's lap and netsles agaist his chest just as she had done when she had begun having the nightmares that plagued her sleep until her mother finally gave her a cup of tea with honey,brown sugar and a pint of lemon juice in it to calm her nerves.)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Morcam allows Kristin to crawl into his lap then pulls her into his arms and holds her as she lay her head on his heart.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later a loud knock on Kristin's door awakened her and she heard "Room Service for Kristin Dorial"</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam,sits Kristin on her bed,then gets up and goes and opens the door to allow the room service guy to enter then leave the room saying: </strong>Everything you asked for and more is under that lid, so eat drink and be merry. I'm going to eat in the cafeteria, otherwise the others will be worried about where I am. <strong>(Leaves Kristin to eat her supper then get ready for bed.)</strong></p><p><strong>Kristin opens the pizza box and takes out a slice then while she ate she picked up the phone and dialed the front desk and chewed while the phone rang until the receptionist answered and she swallowed and said) </strong>Hello Anthony, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where my mother is? No Caitlin VanWham is not my mother, my mother is Sanriea Amberdaughter Dorial. Yes the high preistess of Marsis. Okay just give me a second get something to write on.<strong>(Scans her room and her eyes fall upon the pile of napkins and she grabs one along with the pen on her nightstand and says)</strong> Okay Anthony fire away. Room 511?! That's right nextdoor to me! Momma's nextdoor to me?! Alright thanks Anthony. You too byebye. <strong>(Hangs the phone up and gets off her bed and leaves her room and goes nextdoor where she whaps on the door twice to see if anyone was there. To her surprise a familiar voice answered her knocks)</strong></p><p><strong>Sanriea hears someone knocking on her door,pauses with her writing and thinks:</strong> <em>Now who could that be?</em> <strong>(Calls out)</strong> Just a moment please. I'll be there in just a second.<strong> (Puts her journal down,stands up,leaves her bedroom and goes to the door where she uses the eye hole to see who was on the otherside of the door. When she looked out and seen a familiar hair ribbon,she frantically unlocked all the locks until she had flung her door open and said)</strong> Kristin is that you?</p><p><strong>Kristin unable to bear the pain of being away from her mother,runs into the warmth and security of her mother's arms allowing her tears to flow freely as she said:</strong> Momma?</p><p><strong>Sanriea smells the faint scent of baby powder and cries as she pulled Kristin into her arms:</strong> Oh my baby girl! I've been searching for you for days not knowing if you were alive or if you made it up here! Oh thank Ares you're safe! But where are you staying that you found me so quickly?</p><p><strong>Kristin voice muffled due to her being so close to her mother replies:</strong> Room 512,right nextdoor to you and right across the hall from Pappa.</p><p><strong>Sanriea feels her heart jump at the sound of her husband's name and says:</strong> Your father's here? Where is he?<strong> (Releases Kristin so she could hear her properly)</strong></p><p><strong>Kristin:</strong> Pappa's gone to the dining hall to eat supper. I was eating mine when I got the urge to find out where you were. So I called reception and Anthony told me you were in room 511.</p><p><strong>Sanriea in utter amazement that her maternal instincts were right about Kristin being next door and says:</strong> So that's where the door in my closet in the living room leads to! I was wondering why I kept smelling baby powder all day long. <strong>(Glances at the clock and says)</strong> Well,it's late and you should be finishing your supper so you can get to bed and be ready for what ever your friend has in store for you tomorrow. Want me to keep you company until it's time to go to bed?</p><p><strong>Kristin:</strong> Company would be nice since Pappa's in the dining hall with the others. <strong>(An idea forms in her head as she says)</strong> I could get Anthony to deliver a message to Pappa in the dining hall and have him come back from dinner.</p><p><strong>Sanriea shakes her head and says:</strong> No,your father deserves a full supper time,there's no need to go and drag him away from his meal. We'll wait until he comes back to tuck you in,then we'll surprise him. As for now,lets go back to your room and eat. I've already eaten earlier this evening before the others arrived to eat.<strong> (Follows Kristin out the door making sure to shut hers on the way out and enters into Kristin's room and says in utter awe)</strong> It's a beautiful room just like the one you left behind when you died so young.<strong>(Turns and shuts the door then goes and sits on Kristin's bed so she could share the pizza with her. A few hours later,Sanriea noticed that it was nearing time for her husband to come back and near time to tuck her daughter into bed so she could get some sleep for the night and decides to tuck her in herself saying)</strong> Alright you,it's time to stop gorging and start putting things away,it's time for bed. <strong>(Starts cleaning up the junk on the floor and told Kristin to go brush her teeth,then after Kristin finished brushing her teeth,she came back out,got into bed,gets up off the bed before tucking a tired Kristin into bed and kissing her head saying)</strong> Sweet dreams baby. You deserve the sweetest dreams possible.<strong> (Turns off Kristin's light and goes through Kristin's closet and into her room then into the bedroom where she picked up her journal to finish the entry with a happy ending)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Three hours later, Morcam comes back to tuck Kristin into bed so that she'd be alert and ready for what ever her friend had in store for her.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam  knocks then opens Kristin's door and her snuggly tucked in and sound asleep and thinks: </strong><em>Huh? She's in bed already? </em><strong>(Gets a whiff of familiar perfume in the air and follows it through Kristin's closet and into his wife's suite and says)</strong> S-Sanriea? You-you're here? <strong>(Allows his wife to enter his empty arms saying) </strong>Oh thank god I was worried sick! I guess you probably already know that I was informed that since precious died before her scheduled time, they'll be giving her a second chance and anything she has left over will be awaiting her when she awaken on earth in bed. She wasn't shot, but was seriously hurt in from what I was told a long and hard fall from a tall Jungle Gym. She was rushed to the hospital where they reset her arm and wrapped a protective brace around her ribs. Does she want those when she awakens from the pain killers later on?</p><p><strong>Sanriea looks at the remaining items and says: </strong>Yes, she'll have it when she wake up from the pain killers. So thats what he's up to. He's missed her so much that God decided it wasn't fair to take Kristin before her time so he's sending her back home. Will it be the same day as she was found?</p><p><strong>Morcam slowly packs everything into a cooler and says: </strong>Yes, it'll be the same day, though her ribs were bruised, Kristin's leg was fractured in eight different places from the fall and is in a cast that extends from her foot all the way up to the inside of her thigh.<strong> (Morcam carefully reread his message, Morcam noted that Kristin's friend would be back at midnight and picked up her clock, set her alarm for 11:50 p.m.)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Sanriea walked over to her daughter's dresser,pulled out the skin toned garter belt, pantyhose and sat them on top of her chair then went over to her closet and pulled out the dress she had arrived wearing that Morcam had returned the plastic protector to and sat it over the chair,shut the light off and left turning off her bedroom light and leaving her door open so that she and Morcam could check in on her throughout the night.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:50 p.m. Alarm Clock starts ringing awakening Kristin from her favourite dream.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kristin yawns and stretches saying: </strong>I'm up ya dumb alarm clock, I'm up. <strong>(Sees her outfit laid out for her and proceeds to start dressing.)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later, a rather rushed Morcam who had overslept comes knocking on Kristin's door.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam knocks and opens Kristin's door and says:</strong> Oh good you've gotten your dress on. <strong>(Walks in completly shutting her door and says)</strong> Here turn around and I'll zip up the zipper for you and tie your hair back then you'll be ready and we can get going so that your friend won't think you've forgotten and aren't comming. <strong>(Zips up the back of Kristin's dress, brushes her hair out then ties her hair ribbon into it and says) </strong>Here slide your shoes on and lets get going before he comes looking for you. <strong>(Takes ahold of Kristin's hand and says while closing her door behind him)</strong> Where did he say to meet him again?</p><p><strong>Kristin recalling the specified location and says:</strong> The Judgement Room. He said he'd be waiting inside for me. Where is the Judgement Room? I've never been there, I was sent straight from the line up of small kids, to here with no questions asked,only being told that there was no need to go over my short eight year life since God had given the OK for me to move ahead and come here.</p><p><strong>Morcam:</strong> The Judgement Room is the first door to the right of the Receptionist. There's a huge plaque above the door that clearly reads <strong>"JUDGEMENT ROOM" </strong>I've already been there, it's like a movie theatre. They review your short lives and say wether or not you get to go back and finish your life or if your to stay put. The first time I was here, it was because my steed was in an accident and I was in a coma for quite a while before they sent me back and I woke up, dazed and confused but alive just the same but worried out of my skull about you. You were still an infant at the time and I was worried sick that you'd been killed or seriously hurt when my steed hit a rut in the road and I went flying. I thought for sure you've been crushed to death. When I tried to sit up and get out of bed, the pain was just so intense that it drained all my strength. Your mother brought you in safe,unharmed and totally sound and in one piece. The judge never realized that you depended on me to raise you until you were oldenough to raise your own family. But sadly as you probably have been remembering, you died at age 6 from the strange fever that had been spreading through out the population of children and women. Vince has yet to find Caitlin and his family. He's been searching for them for a long time, ever since he arrived and got settled in,that's when he started searching for his wife and children. You don't happen to know where they are do you Kristin?</p><p><strong>Kristin recalls asking the receptionist about Caitlin and her friends and says: </strong>Suite 525, that's where he'll find them. The receptionist thought that I was Vinceenzaro's child and told me where to find my mother as to which Caitlin is not. Hailley's in room 543, Shannon is in room 544 and that's all I know.  <strong>(Looks up and sees that they'd arrived at the judgement room and sees Vinceenzaro and the others waiting to say good bye to her and heads straight for Vince and pulls him aside saying)</strong> You still looking for Caitlin, Stacey, Serenity and Serena?</p><p><strong>Vince nods and says:</strong> Yeah, why? Please Kristin, I'm begging you, if you know where they are,then please tell me so that I can go and reunite myself with my family! I've missed them so much and I can't stand to think of Caitlin all by herself not knowing how to keep the family safe and out of harms way. They need me both as a husband and a father but also as the bread winner and fierce family protector.</p><p><strong>Kristin takes a deep breath and says: </strong>Check suite 525, when I checked in, the receptionist kept telling me that my mommy and sisters were in suite 525. Stacey's in my class and Caitlin is heartsick for you, she cries for you to be laying beside her at night instead of a cold empty spot that she goes to bed with and wakes up to.<strong> (Turns and watches as Vinceenzaro runs down the hall and stops then comes back)</strong></p><p><strong>Vince stands up and runs down the hall then stops and comes back and says to Kristin: </strong>I have absoultley no idea where suite 525 is and you're not due in the judgement room for a while so why don't you take me there.</p><p><strong>Kristin takes ahold of Vince's hand and pulls him down the hall to suite 525 and stops outside where she politely knocks and calls out: </strong>Caitlin, it's Kristin, I've someone with me who wants to see you and the girls.</p><p><strong>Caitlin calls out: </strong>Just a minute Kristin,I'll be right there.</p><p><strong>Kristin turns and says to Vince: </strong>Flatten yourself up against the wall on my left so that you'll be hidden from view or go stand down the hall a bit not too far but farenough that you can plainly see her but she can't see you.</p><p>
  <strong>Vince walks down the hall and stays where it's the darkes and only he could see Caitlin as she opens the door to her suite.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Caitlin opens the door and says:</strong> Kristin, I thought that you were going back to your life! Why are you here and who is it that wants to see me and the girls?</p><p><strong>Vince slowly walks down the hall and gently calls:</strong> Caitie? Spotty? Love?</p><p><strong>Caitlin hears a familiar voice and says to Kristin:</strong> Is someone calling me or am I dreaming?</p><p><strong>Kristin shakes her head and says: </strong>No, no dream Caitlin. I've found the one person to fill your empty spot in your heart. He's been searching for you and the girls for a very long time and had almost given up hope of finding you until I brought him here to put his heart at ease. <strong>(Notices that Vince was behind her and says) </strong>Is this the person you've been searching for? <strong>(Wisely moves out of the way of Vince and Caitlin)</strong></p><p><strong>Caitlin starting to cry says:</strong> Can-can it be after all this time? or is it a prank? If this is a prank then you should be sorry for getting my hopes up!</p><p><strong>Vince stops in the door way,within arms reach of Caitlin then reaches out and touches Caitlin's soft furry cheek and says: </strong>Do I feel like a dream to you?</p><p><strong>Caitlin absorbs the familiarity of Vince's hand and flies into his protective arms and starts crying saying: </strong>Vince? Oh, I've been searching everywhere for you, afraid that you hadn't made it up here and that maybe you had survived the fever.</p><p><strong>Vince,wraps his arms around Caitlin and gently strokes her hair and says: </strong>No the fever eventually got me too. I too have been hunting for you and the girls. I thought for sure that you'd be in a separate part with the girls. <strong>(Looks up and notices that all this time he was across the hall from his family and says)</strong> All this time, I've been right across the hall from you and never knew. But now I'm back and you'll be safe at night again. Where are my angels? They've been without me long enough.</p><p><strong>Caitlin takes a deep breath and calls: </strong>Stacey,Serenity,Serena,Girls come to the door.</p><p><strong>Stacey comes to the door and almost drops her glass of chocolate milk on the floor at the sight of her father. Wisely she sets it on the table and goes to her long thought alive father who takes her into his arms once again as she said:</strong> I thought that you had survived the fever and were still alive back home.</p><p><strong>Vince gently hugs his oldest daughter saying:</strong> Since you were the last of the family to die, the virus finally settled into my body and made me sick. A few days later, I finally died. That's how high the fever was and how fast the virus was working to kill me off. Where's Serenity and Serena?</p><p>
  <strong>Serenity comes to the door with Serena in tow behind her and at the sight of their father,they both ran to his arms.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Vince looks at both of his younger children and says: </strong>My good god the last time I seen you two one was just learning to read and the other to walk. You're both bigger and healthier than when you died in my arms your final night on Marsis. I was the last of the group to die. Terrenceran lost all three of his children at the same time then he lost Hailley,finally he died peacefully in his sleep,then Arrenceran lost Shannon,Throttlerain lost his beloved shortly there after Terrenceran died, following him went Throttlerian then Arrenceran then Kristin died, then you all died on me then Morcam died from the fever and finally I died. The last of the biker generations died from a fever. But all may not be lost, all we have to do is find out if we were supposed to die when we all did and we'll get to live out our lives to the fullest extent. Mind you,Serena will revert to learning to talk and walk and will be down with a head cold,Serenity will be down with the flu and Stacey will be back in bed with a fever and sore throat, and you m'dear will be with the child you lost. <strong>(Starts to see a golden light envlope his family and says)</strong> I guess we don't have to wait, they're sending us back ahead of time. Goodbye Kristin, good luck when you return to your life.</p><p>
  <strong>The golden light grew brighter until Kristin had to sheild her eyes from it, when she lowered her hand, Vince and his family were gone back to Marsis to awaken to three children that had a fever and sore throat,chest cold and the flu bug. Turning around,Kristin noticed two very sad figures looking out the window and walked over to them.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kristin walks up to Arrenceran and Terranceran and says: </strong>Lonely?</p><p><strong>Terrenceran: </strong>Very. I miss Hailley,Carter,Max and Carrie. I just wish I knew where they are.</p><p><strong>Arrence:</strong> And I'm lonely for Shanon,Claeb,my son and my daughter. If only there was some way of locating them, I'd be happier than I've ever been in my entire life.</p><p><strong>Kristin scuffs the toe of her dress shoe on the ground making a scraping noise that attracted the attention she wanted and said: </strong>Oh alright, Hailley,Carter,Max and Carrie are in room 543, Shanon,Claeb and your children are in room 544 and that's all I know. <strong>(looks up to find both Terranceran and Arrenceran gone and says) </strong>Well three down one to go. Charleyelen, Throttlerian's beloved,hmm I think he said room 549. Now all I have to do is find him. <strong>(Turns around and sees Throttlerian coming down the hall looking for her and says)</strong> I'm coming and she's in room 549, bitter and lonely. <strong>(Throttlerian brushes past her so fast that she almost falls on the ground then looks up and sees her father coming towards her and says) </strong>Alright you know where to find mommy,she's still in her room packing her belongings waiting for you to come and retrieve her and James. I can find my way back on my own. Just don't you two leave without saying good bye.<strong> (Darts down the hall to the judgement room and glances at her watch and says to herself) </strong>Wow! Not even midnight! Not bad timing.<strong> (Turns and sees her father and Sanariea walking down the hall until they were with in arms reach of her.)</strong></p><p><strong>Sanriea sees Kristin and sweeps her into her arms saying: </strong>Kristin! Oh you're going to get a second chance at  your life!</p><p><strong>Throttle comes out of the Judgement room and says: </strong>Kris, it's time sweetie.<strong> (Holds out his hand and says)</strong> Cm'on sweetiekins,lets get this over and done with.</p><p>
  <strong>Kristin hugs both her mom and her dad,then detangles herself from their loving embrace and takes Throttle's hand allowing him to lead her into the theatre</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sanriea unable to bear the loss of her child a second time,bursts into tears</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morcam wraps his arms around Sanriea and says in a soothing tone of voice: </strong>There,there love, we'll be able to see Kristin when she comes back to us in the past.</p><p><strong>Sanriea: </strong>I-I know, it's just that I never knew she was here and when I did find out she was here,we had such a short amount of time together as mother and daughter and now she's gone and we never got a chance to be with eachother.</p><p>
  <strong>Halfway down the asile,Throttle sweeps Kristin's small well dressed frame into his arms as a golden light envlopes him and Kristin who had fallen into a deep sleep. Once the bright golden light had died away, Throttle found himself walking out of the emergency doors of the hospital with Kristin wrapped in a flannel blanket to ward off the chill of the early evening air. Balancing the short and tshirt clad sleeping Kristin, Throttle gave a sharp whistle and his bike came right up to the end of the ramp to make things easier for Throttle who slid the extra helmet on to Kristin's head,then slid his own on and directed his bike to take the short cut to Kristin's home to make travel time shorter so that he could get the shivering eight year old home and into her warm bed so her bruised ribs and casted arm could rest. A few minutes later, Throttle pulled into the driveway and got off his bike removing his helmet then Kristin's helmet. After Throttle removed their helmets he walked up to the screen door,opened it and pulled out his key to the front door and got it opened and unlocked and carefully balancing Kristin in his arms, he stepped inside the house and kicked the wooden door shut and continued on to the guest room where he carefully laid Kristin back against the pillows. Once Kristin was nestled comfortably against the pillows, Throttle removed her ball cap,her eye glasses and put them in their case. Next he removed her tiny spring jacket,her right shoe,then left shoe,then he proceeded to pull the warm covers up around her rib cage,kissed her head and told her that he'd be back to check her later but for now sleep and let the sleeping pills and pain killers wear off. A few minutes later,the door banged open and shut as the others arrived wanting to know why Throttle had left the Garage in such a hurry.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Modo rather loudly: </strong>Throttle,what're ya doin here? Kris is at the playground still.</p><p><strong>Throttle:</strong> Shh,she's in the guest room sleeping. I just brought her home, she had an accident at the park. She fell off of the jungle gym. <strong>(Notices that Vinnie had quietly slipped into the guest room to sit with Kristin until she awoke and says</strong>) She bruised her ribs and fractured her left arm in eight different places and needs plenty of rest and quiet so she can sleep off the pain killers and sleeping pills that she was given at the hospital to ease the pain and help her sleep. That's why I left in such a hurry. The call came from Ned's cell phone at the hospital's emerg room where he was staying with Kristin until someone went and picked her up and brought her home. Now if you want to help her, you can kindly lay low until the cast come off from around her left arm and the brace off from around her ribs. Just be thankful she didn't have a concussion or it'd be worse than what it already is.</p><p><strong>Modo feels the information that Throttle had given him sink in and says:</strong> My angel was hurt? On a buch of rusty metal bars?</p><p><strong>Throttle:</strong> That's what I said. She was shoved off the top of the Junglegym by Georgie Matthewston,bruised her ribs and fractured her arm in eight different places and is sleeping off the pain killers and the sleeping pills that she was given to ease the pain and help her sleep. She can't sit up the way she used to because of the location of her rib brace and the weight it puts on her body. It'd be best if the others on Mars didn't know she got hurt otherwise they'd become upset and want to come and visit her right away, the best thing for her right now is plenty of rest. She's exhausted and in pain, the least we can do is to do her chores until she's back on her feet again. When we go up to bed, she'll be sleeping next to me for t'night unless Vinnie wants to sleep down here in the guest room bed with her to keep her company. I've yet to call her parents and let them know that Kristin was injured at the playground. <strong>(Hears the front door open and sees Terry and Jearold walk in and says) </strong>Well it's best I tell them what happened. <strong>(Greets Kristin' s parents saying)</strong> Hey,we thought you were gonna be gone for a while longer.</p><p><strong>Jearold: </strong>We came back to be sure that Kristin didn't damage anything inside her besides her leg.</p><p><strong>Throttle picks up the brown envelope and hands it to Jearold saying: </strong>Everything you need to know is in this folder curtsey of your father who casted Kristin's arm and put a brace on her ribs that stays on for twenty four hours to ensure that she didn't break them. He wouldn't let anyone else do it except him,Andrea,Clint or Shannen.</p><p><strong>Jearold relieved that his father had treated his daughter and says:</strong> Well if my dad treated and released her, there's nothing to worry about. If there was anything to worry about,he'd have called and told me. Now that that's settled, we came back for more clothes. Unfortunately we forgot to pack pants and longsleeved shirts,our jackets,cameras,labtops,cell phones, stationary, more shorts and tshirts and finally our cheque books. Can't leave without that stuff. We won't be long repacking our suitcases. Then we'll be off on our trip leaving Kristin in your hands. <strong>(Turns and notices that Terry had already repacked everything and said) </strong>Well I guess we'll be on our way again, this time we've got everything we need. We should look in on her before we leave. She maybe the oldest but she is the smallest of the crew.</p><p><strong>Terry nods and says:</strong> May as well, we never even said good bye and where we're going and when we'll be back to her. Kristin'll be feeling left out and lonely. <strong>(Walks into the guest room,over to the bed, sees that tiny Kristin was awake,leans down to her and says while envloping her in a hug)</strong> You rest and take it easy and we'll be back at the beginning of September or maybe August depending on how well things go with the house in Cape Breton. There's a ton of things to be done and alot of cleaning, painting, replacing and reparing to be done and it'd be too dangerous to bring you guys along with us. But for the remainder of this month,we'll be finishing off what we've already started then we'll send for you and the others. Yes we'll look for Pooh when we get there and when we find him, we'll stick him in the washer to clean him and fluff dry him in the dryer then send him home to you by courrier.</p><p><strong>Jearold reaches into his duffel bag and pulls out Krisitn's Pooh Bear all nice and clean and says: </strong>Look who I found in the trunk of the car all alone and scared. <strong>(Nestles Pooh into Kristin's arms and says to Terry) </strong>Well if we plan on catching our flight on time, then we best be heading to the airport. C'mon love,the boys'll take care of Kristin until she's up on her feet again. They beat strange baby sitters anyday of the week, this way at least we know Kristin and the others will get fed and taken care of while we're away cleaning the house in Cape Breton. Now come on and lets get going or we'll never make our schedueled flight to Cape Breton Island!</p><p><strong>Terry nods and says: </strong>You're right hon,lets get goin or we'll miss our flight.<strong> (leans down and kisses Kristin's cheek saying)</strong> You rest and take it easy. As for food,granma and granpa Baitmore and Collins will check in occasionally to see what needs to be bought at the grocery store so you guys don't have to drag Kristin out in her condition.<strong>(Straightens and leaves Kristin's bedside and goes out into the hall to pick up her suit case and waits for her husband to join her so they could leave to get their schedueled flight saying)</strong> Hurry up Jearold or we'll miss our plane.</p><p><strong>Jearold leans down and engulfs his smallest child in his arms saying: </strong>Well honey, take it easy and before you know it the cast will be off and you'll be back to normal. Take it from someone who's done what you've done <strong>(Straightens and leaves Kristin's bedside and goes out into the hall to pick up his suit case)</strong></p><p>Terry sarcastically replies:Yeah,ninty seven times in three years!</p><p><strong>Jearold humilated that his wife had actually counted the number of times he'd gone home and showed up at school with a cast on and says in defiance: </strong>That's not true Theresa Collins Baitmore and you know it's not true! I only had to wear a cast twelve times in three years. The other times were because I had surgery done.</p><p><strong>Terry sarcastically replies: </strong>Done? Done on what? Yer brain? T'yeah right, what ever you say <em>Darling. </em>Oh and by the way, the name has always been Terry the shortened form of both Theresa and Terrence. My parents started calling me Terry shortly after I was christened. What about you James Edward Anthony Raymond Oliver Luke Damien Baitmore? What've you gotta say about yerself now?</p><p><strong>Jearold:</strong>What do I have to say for myself now? All I have to say is lets get goin or we'll have to make the next <em>train</em> to Cape Breton Island <em>dear. </em>I know how much you hate riding the Train to Cape Breton Island. But this is a nonstop flight from Chicago to Cape Breton Island. At least this way we'll get there early enough to finish what we've started and not be bothered by God Boy down the street from us wondering what we're doing and if we've been to church lately.</p><p><strong>Terry shudders and replies: </strong>Well then let's get going Jearold so we can be lucky to be there early enough to be free of God Boy. We'll call as soon as we arrive at the house to let the kids know what aggrivates their allergies. Bye bye sweetie.</p><p>
  <strong>Kristin waves good bye to her parents and feeling sleepy,nestles back against her fluffy pillows instantly falls asleep with Vinnie holding her hand to let her know he was there beside her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later,Vinnie got up,gently squeezed Kristin's hand to signal he was leavning her side and gently whispered a breif message into her ear</strong>
</p><p><strong>Vinnie stands up praying his bladder could hold until he reached the bathroom leans down and whispers into Kristin's ear:</strong> I'll be right back darlin,duty calls. <strong>(Pulls her Winnie the Pooh printed bed spread up around her bruised ribs to keep the cool air from seeping in under her bandages causing her ribs to ache and makes a quick bee line for the bathroom across the room where he shut the door and tended to his business)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A few moments later, Kristin's well kept secret hummed to life and Stoker,Terrence,Pike and Mac all stepped out of the subbasement transporter,opened the door and walked up the hidden stair case that led outside and walked out into the brilliant sunshine and around to the front door where Stoker reached out and rang the bunny shaped door bell. Throttle who was in the living room,came to answer the door and was shocked to find visitors standing on the porch.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Throttle speechless at the sight of the four new guests manages to say:</strong> How'd you find out?</p><p><strong>Terrence holds up a familiar brown envelope and says:</strong> Terry sent these by way of a computer fax machine. That's how we found out about Kristin breaking her arm and bruising her ribs. Never underestimate Kristin's mother. She always lets us know when something's happened to Kristin.</p><p><strong>Mac peers around Throttle and says:</strong>You gonna let us in or are ya gonna make us stand out here on the porch lad?</p><p><strong>Throttle moves aside and holds the door open and says:</strong> We were gonna call you when Kristin was feelin up to having visitors. She's in pain right now and we didn't want to overwhelm her anymore than what she already is.</p><p><strong>Pike knowning Kristin better than anyone says:</strong> Now wouldn't that choice be up to Kristin as to wether or not she wants to have visitors? She's got a mind of her own so let her make up her own mind. Don't be making it up for her,she's a big girl and it's high time she made her own decisions,dressed herself and picked her own clothes out. Kristin's gettin too old for someone to be picking out her clothes and dressing and bathing her. Now where is she?<strong> (Picks up on Kristin's cherry scented body spray and says)</strong> Never mind, we'll just follow the smell of cherries. <strong>(Follows the scent of cherries all the way to the master guest room where he and the others found a miserable Kristin wide awake refusing to go back to sleep,walks over to her bedside,sits down and says)</strong> Hey,how's the arm for the first time this summer?<strong> (Grabs Kristin's hand and pulls her into a sitting position while he sits her pillows up against the head board then pulls her into his arms for a hug then lays her back against her pillows noticing the pattern and says)</strong> <em><strong>Digimon</strong></em>bedding? I never knew you had <em><strong>Digimon</strong></em>! When did you get this?</p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>Fine,it's throbbing now that the pain killer's have worn off and my arm is deciding to be itchy and I can't scratch it. When did I get this bedding? Not too long ago. Granma and Granpa Baitmore and Collins sent it to me as a replacement for the bedding they sent the first time.</p><p><strong>Pike:</strong>Which was?</p><p><strong>Kristin: </strong>Barbie bedding and curtains. Ugh bright pink bedding and curtains? No way! I can't stand Barbie so they sent it back and exchanged it for the Digimon bedding ensambel as an apology for getting the wrong order.</p><p><strong>Stoker:</strong> So,how'd it happen? Fall off your skate board? Blades go one way and you another? Fall out of a tree?</p><p><strong>Mac shakes his head and says:</strong> Naw,too easy! Jearold said it happened at the park.</p><p><strong>Pike thinks for a minute then snaps his fingers and says: </strong>I know! You were on the swings and you jumped off and your leg went one way while everything else went another! That's how you broke your arm for the first time this summer!</p><p><strong>Terrence thinks for a few minutes eliminating the possiblities that were already expressed and says:</strong> Well considering that your parents said that you fell in the play ground off of a dome, the only thing that I know a certain relative of mine fell off of when he was your age would be the jungle gym. Hot or cold? Right or wrong?</p><p><strong>Kristin:</strong> You're right,except Georgie decided to be pushy and shoved me off and that's how I broke my arm.</p><p><strong>Mac getting ticked off says:</strong> Ah serioulsy hope that Georgie was punished by the supervisor of the playground with a suspension of six weeks to a month. Doesn't that tub of lard have anything better to do than to go pushin kids around? Let alone shovin little lassies around?</p><p><strong>Kristin shakes her head and says:</strong> George Matthewston thinks he owns the play ground and everyone else has to do what "he" says his "subjects" have to do. Otherwise he beats up on them regardless of age or sex or the fact that he's twenty nine pounds over weight and always demands kids bring him chocolate to get on the playground or he'll beat them up then start black mailing them into giving him candy or money.</p><p><strong>Vinnie comes out of the bathroom and says:</strong> Where does the little tub of lard live? I'd like to pay his mother a little visit! Unless Ned's already taken care of it.</p><p><strong>Kristin shakes her head and says:</strong>George Matthewston lives kiddy corner to the play ground. Right down the street from Andrew Browningston's house. Call Andrew and he'll take care of business.</p><p><strong>Vinnie:</strong> I think I will. Right after I get your lunch ready.</p><p><strong>Mac looks at Vinne then at Kristin and says:</strong> You plannin on keepin the lass in bed for six weeks or what?</p><p><strong>Vinnie:</strong>Hey don't ask me fly boy, ask Modo. He's the one her mother left in charge of her.</p><p><strong>Modo comes in and says:</strong> What? Keep <em>her</em> in bed for <em>six weeks</em>? Naw do what ya want with her. It's your summer to have her anyways.</p><p><strong>Terrence:</strong> Great! We'll pack up this bedding,her clothes and what ever else she needs</p><p><strong>Kristin feels her nose start tingling and sneezes:</strong> Ahh choo</p><p><strong>Terrence:</strong> Bless you</p><p><strong>Kristin feels her nose tingle and sneezes:</strong> Ahh choo</p><p><strong>Mac:</strong> Gesuntite lass</p><p><strong>Kristin sneezes again:</strong> Ahh choo</p><p><strong>Pike:</strong> Ya don't say! Whad'ya do 'bout it?</p><p><strong>Kristin sneezes again:</strong> Ahh choo</p><p><strong>Stoker:</strong> So then what happened?</p><p><strong>Kristin sneezes again:</strong> Ahh choo</p><p><strong>Vinnie goes over to the medical cabinet and shakes out an allergy pill and fills a Mickey Mouse glass full of water from the cooler then walks over and taps Kristin on the shoulder saying:</strong> Here take this, it'll help stop the sneezing.</p><p>
  <strong>Kristin takes the yellow tablet from Vinnie's hand,pops it into her mouth and takes a swig of water to wash it down.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Stoker sees the yellow pill and says to Terrence:</strong> What is that?</p><p><strong>Terrence:</strong> An allergy pill. It'll help keep Kristin from sneezing so much and get her allergies undercontrol. Beats getting shots all the time. How many times a day does she take those pills for her allergies?</p><p><strong>Modo reads the bottle and says:</strong> Only when she starts sneezing and can't stop. That's the only time she takes these pill</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>